Madi
by I heart Venomous Tentaculas
Summary: Set during New Moon. What if Edward didn't track Victoria, but still left? What if he found a girl that helped show him the way back to his heart? Very sad. BxE ONESHOT ExB


**AN: This is a Oneshot that is set during New Moon. Everything else happens in Canon with the books, but I think it would be cool if it actually happen, even if the God Edward and Stephenie Meyer kill the idea! :'(**

**________________________________________________________________________  
**

Written in 3rd Person

A little girl sits a piano bench playing a piece that sounds like a Christmas carol, _Away in a Manger_. Edward carefully opens the window and jumps down lithely.

"Hey, Edward," the girl says, not turning from her piece. "Having a good holiday?" She has yet to find out he is inhuman, or that he doesn't think she understands.

"Hey, Madi. Why are you playing that piece? You must have played this when you were six, it's so easy." She ignores his jab.

"The doctors say I have 2 weeks left, just after Christmas." That would explain it, her playing a piece that is obviously too easy for her. She finished and moved on to another piece, _Joy to the World_ this time.

"Oh. Then why aren't you with your family? If you only have two weeks, you'll want all the time you can have, don't you?" She was nine and she was about to die. Edward was thinking back to when they first met. He was captivated by her scent, she his obvious need of help. After his first few visits he ended up spilling everything to her, minus the vampire/scent thing. She just listened, not cutting in, not judging. Every once in a while giving advice some adults wouldn't give, let alone kids. He once asked her, what it was like, knowing you where dying, knowing that you wouldn't ever grow up to have kids, or a husband. She just shrugged. Said she didn't think about it, said she might have wanted it, or not.

She whirled around on her piano stool, glaring at him. "You need to go back. I can hear it in your voice you need to. Get over it. Yes she is dying, but so are you. Go back, and help her. If she was in love with you before she would take you back without ever questioning you, without ever doing anything to find out why. If she hates you when you get back know that she didn't love you and you need to find someone better, my advice? Go now," She whirled around again and continued where she left off.

Maybe it was not the best idea to make a vampire mad but everything she said was true and however Edward tried to hide it he knew it too. And he hated it. He jumped out the window, on to the ground and ran away. One week later in Brazil he got a phone call but he never picked it up. It stayed on his phone as voice mail, even after he heard it.

________________________________________________________________________

It was December 22, 2010 when Edward finally got away from his family, as much as he loved them, and Bella, and Renesmee, this was a time he needed to be alone, and Bella understood and respected that. It was the same way on Charlie's death date. They were all going to the Olympics but Edward said he had to make a stop on the way, alone. As much as he loved Bella he said that a good friend had died and that he had to go see their grave for a little while.

He looked at the grave stone: Madeline "Madi" Amy Livingston, March 15, 1995 – December 23, 2004; May you rest in peace knowing that you were a great daughter, sister and friend and that you always made us smile.

He placed the flowers that he had bought at the florists ten minutes ago. "I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye and that I never got to say thank you, you were a wise and great friend and you were right. Goodbye Madi," and he left.

________________________________________________________________________

**AN: It's so sad. I was doing the math and I figured out that Madi was my age. She would be 13 if she was real and alive. Poor Edward. Reviews equal Love and Love equals stories and Chapters so...Review equal Stories and Chapters. Please review!  
**


End file.
